Unstoppable
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Ni Takara, ni Kiyomine sabían que era lo que había entre ellos dos, pero fuera como fuera, ninguno quería detenerlo.


_**Hola, sé que es muy posible que casi nadie lea esto, pero mi amor por este manga es demasiado intenso para dejarlo pasar. Si alguien se atreve a entrar a este fic sin haber leído el manga… HAGÁNLO, les juro que no se arrepentirán.**_

 _ **Así que si aparece alguien por aquí, espero que ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **Aclaración:**_ _Komatta Toki Ni Wa Hoshi Ni Kike! es creación de Abe Miyuki_

 **Sumary:** _Ni Takara ni Kiyomine sabían que era lo que había entre ellos dos, pero fuera como fuera, ninguno quería detenerlo._

* * *

 _ **Unstoppable**_

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

La relación entre ambos había tenido un mal comienzo, con el más alto pero de menor edad fastidiado por su nuevo pequeño compañero, y el pobre y adorable chico sintiéndose mal por la actitud del morocho. Había avanzado a un punto de armonía que consistía en pelear todo el tiempo para después dormir abrazados en la misma cama (lo cual era solo por una promesa, nada serio). Y ahora, después de mucho tiempo y situaciones, vivían juntos.

Para ellos esto no era nada destacable, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la compañía del contrario, a dormir abrazados, y hasta los besos que en ocasiones el boxeador le daba al fotógrafo, además que tenían tres años viviendo en el mismo cuarto, así que más extraño les hubiera resultado no convivir todos los días. Pero las demás personas no entendían bien su relación, aun cuando cada persona que los mirara quedara cautivado por el aura de romance y ternura que los envolvía a ambos.

 _¿Qué eran?_

 _¿Cuál era su relación?_

Eran preguntas que ninguno de los dos se hacían, pero en la universidad a sus compañeros los carcomía la curiosidad.

-Fujishima-kun, ¿tú novio no va a almorzar hoy contigo?- le pregunto una compañera al pequeño y adorable chico, cuando salían de una clase de fotografía.

-¿Novio?- cuestiono el castaño confundido.

-Hosaka-kun- respondió como si de algo obvio se tratase, pero la cara del castaño seguía mostrándose confundida, lo cual a su vez confundió a la chica- Espera, ¿quieres decir que no son novios?

-Emmm, no- respondió el castaño directamente.

-Oh lo siento, pensé que eran pareja, es que siempre son tan cariñosos, y Hosaka-kun siempre se pone celoso cuando un chico o una chica habla contigo- se excusó apenada- Pero si no son novios entonces ¿qué son?

Hasta ese instante al fotógrafo nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarse eso, pero ahora que se lo decían así, realmente no sabía cuál era su relación. Es decir, su papá y Asako-san ya habían acordado la fecha para la boda, pero al ser media hermana de Kiyomine, no es lo suficiente para considerasen familia. Tampoco eran amigos, porque esa palabra no alcanzaba para describir por completo la relación o sentimientos que tenía por el otro. Sí el castaño tuviera que responder en ese mismo instante, lo único que se le hubiera ocurrido decir era: costumbre. Kiyomine y él eran una costumbre.

-Amigos- dijo para salir del paso, pero al parecer su conversación lo único que había conseguido fue atraer la atención de más compañeros los cuales, se mostraron escépticos ante semejante respuesta- Amigos cercanos.

Pero nadie creyó que esa química se debiera solo a una amistad, y casi no lo dejaban irse por estarlo atacando con preguntas. Entonces el boxeador/estudiante de leyes entro al salón y las preguntas cayeron sobre él.

-Hosaka-kun, ¿cuál es tú relación con Fujishima?- indagó la misma compañera que empezó todo el asunto, pero ante la mirada dura del pelinegro retrocedio, ella y todos los demás.

-Quizás esto responda la pregunta- siseo con cara de pocos amigos, jalando al castañito por el brazo hasta atraparlo, y besarlo en los labios frente a todos los curiosos- Somos, cómo dijo, amigos cercanos.

Y se marcharon tomados de la mano, el boxeador malhumorado y el fotografo echándole la bronca por haberlo besado frente a todo el mundo. Takara pensó que, al menos, eso sería todo porque haría falta mucho valor para volver a preguntarles nada, pero al llegar a la cafetería y ver a Kashiwagi y Okuno esperándolos, hizo lo que siempre hacía y corrió a abrazar a su sempai de lentes, solo que no llego a tocarlo porque Kiyomine no la soltaba la mano. Eso sonaba a problemas.

-Hey, Kiyomine, no te pongas celoso- se burló Reiichi, aumentando el malhumor de Hosaka- Okuno es solo mío de todas formas.

Pero, aun así Kiyomine no dejo a Takara abrazar a su sempai, el cual sólo se dedicaba a ocultar su sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿ya han decidido formalizar su relación?- pregunto nuevamente el mayor de los hermanos Kashiwagi, con una aura de maldad a su alrededor- Vaya que han tardado.

Ni Takara ni Kiyomine respondieron, porque ambos sabían que eso solo aumentaría las burlas de otro, pero ambos estaban conscientes que no sabían que responder ante esas preguntas. Cuando el almuerzo termino, el estudiante de leyes le pidió a Takara que se saltarán el resto de las clases y se fueran a casa, y el castaño más acostumbrado a saltar clases con su… lo que fuera… nov vio motivo para no aceptar.

El camino trascurrió cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, analizando que deberían decir cuando las molestas personas indagaran con pala y lupa en su relación. Takara también estaba pensando en que ni siquiera tenía alguien que les gustará, y que ninguno de los dos se fijaba en nadie más que no fuera en ellos mismos, por lo que una pareja estaba fuera del panorama. Al llegar a casa, sin esperarlo, Kiyomine lo abrazó fuertemente y le pregunto:

 _¿Qué quieres que seamos?_

El fotógrafo no lo sabía. Entendía que Kiyomine era una necesidad para él, que sin ese chico su vida perdería sentido, y que el solo imaginarse separándose de él le dolía. También debía reconocer que le quería, no sabía cómo, pero lo hacía y el sólo hecho de ver a alguien que no fuera él acercársele al boxeador lo hacía sentir abandonado y rabioso. Se preguntó una vez más ¿Qué somos?, pero no tenía repuesta.

-No lo sé- contesto directamente, sin tapujos o rodeos- ¿Qué quieres tú que seamos?

-Tampoco lo sé, pero no quiero que abraces a nadie que no sea yo, o ames a alguien que no sea yo, es más ni siquiera me gusta que mires a nadie que no sea yo- respondió el morocho abrazándolo aún más fuerte- no puedes dejarme nunca, ya has prometido estar siempre a mi lado.

Y lentamente, como un reflejo, se miraron a los rostros y fueron acercándose para fundirse en el más cálido y apasionado beso que habían compartido hasta entonces.

Ni Takara, ni Kiyomine entendía que era lo que había entre ellos dos, ni comprendían ese calor que les estaba inundando el pecho en ese instante a través de un beso, pero fuera como fuera y pasara el tiempo que pasara ninguno de los dos quería para de estar al lado del otro. Su relación era indetenible.

* * *

 _ **Entonces, espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic si llegan a leerlo.**_

 _ **¡Muchos saludos!**_


End file.
